Not Your Birthday (Movie Version)
Not Your Birthday is one of the songs featured in the soundtrack and movie Prom. It is sung by the band called All Star Weekend. thumb|336px|right Lyrics Every clock is ticking faster Taking trips around the sun Another year, another chapter 5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1 Drop your calls, lose your keys Before the night is gone Get yourself out your seat Oh oh Quit complaining move your feet Until the break of dawn Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born Except for everyone who ruins your birthday You gotta party like it’s not, party like it’s not This songs for anyone who is having the worst day You gotta party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Like it’s not your birthday Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Like it’s not your birthday Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Take a moment of the good life Chase it down until you fall 365 nights Why just one if we can have them all Drop your calls, lose your keys Before the night is gone Get yourself out your seat Oh oh Clap your hands, move your feet Until the break of dawn Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born This songs for everyone who ruins your birthday You gotta party like it’s not, party like it’s not This songs for anyone who is having the worst day You gotta party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Party like it’s not, Party like it’s not, Like it’s not your birthday Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Party like it’s not, party like it’s not, Like it’s not your birthday Party like it’s not. party like it’s not Oh o oh Ok lets loose control I wanna see everybody on the floor Well go and send your invitations Do it now cuz time is wastin’ Life is tough so loosen up Dj turn that weekend up Get down, get loud Everybody stand up, everybody go nuts Throw your hands up Ok, Check it out, here’s the plan We gonna dance till we can not stand Move your feet to every beat O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat When the crowd goes wild then you know it’s on If you wanna party then here’s your song It’s alright it’s ok It’s not even my birthday! Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Like it’s not your birthday Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Party like it’s not, party like it’s not This songs for everyone who ruins your birthday You gotta party like it’s not, party like it’s not This songs for anyone who is having the worst day You gotta party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh (Like it’s not your birthday) Party like it’s not, party like it’s not (Like it’s not your birthday) Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh (Like it’s not your birthday) Party like it’s not, party like it’s not (Like it’s not your birthday) Party like it’s not, party like it’s not Oh o oh Category:Songs